In electric facilities such as a switchboard, a machine tool, and photovoltaics (PV) equipment, a terminal block is used to connect terminals provided at the ends of various wires such as a power line and a signal line. As a basic technique for connecting a terminal to a terminal block, a common structure is to screw the terminal onto the terminal block for fixing and unscrew the terminal for removal.
In order to improve the operability related to screwing and unscrewing, for example, a terminal block disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. H9-161868 is provided with a rod having a projection provided with a tapered surface which can be inserted into a hole formed in a terminal. In the terminal block disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. H9-161868, the projection is inserted into the hole formed in the terminal and brought into a locked state. Then, a user can remove the terminal by lifting a knob portion of the rod.
In Japanese Patent Application No. H9-161868, it is possible to attach and remove the terminal without using screws.
However, the inventor of the present application found that there is room for improvement in operation of lifting the knob portion.